Conversations are posted or added to online forums for many purposes. One may have a question and post a conversation seeking an answer to that question. Another may seek an opinion on a subject and post a conversation related to that subject. Once a conversation is posted, one waits for a response with the expectation that another will reply with valuable insight into the topic of the conversation.